


Discovering your Missing Heart Piece

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, first meeting cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Severin finally gets backstage to meet famous actor Richard Brooke, they go for coffee.





	

The stars shone down, almost as bright as the stage lights Richard adored being under. He could forget everything and step into someone else for a few hours. 

He was Richard Brooke, famous actor and writer. No one knew him as anything else when he was up on stage and he liked it that way.

His brother may have made things difficult outside of the beautiful theatres he performed in, but it was easy to forget who he was related to, even his stutter went away when he took the stage, hiding behind the costume. 

It was safe, his own little slice of Heaven. Which was why he was surprised to be approached behind stage after they were cleaning up, by a man with flowers. 

Richard stepped away from his makeup table. "H-hello." 

Severin shifted the bouquet, he had seen several shows and was just happy to get backstage to meet the actor. "Hello, Mr. Brooke. I just wanted to bring you some flowers because...."

Oh smart Sev, he kicked himself. He hadn't even thought of a reason, it's weird if you just randomly bring flowers. 

"You liked my performance?" Richard noticed the signs of nervousness and uncertainty, given he saw them in the mirror every day.

"Yes! I loved it, I've seen four other shows of yours. Your acting skills are fantastic." Severin handed the flowers over. 

Richard inhaled the sweet fragrance, holding the multi colored flowers close for a moment before paying attention to the man again. "Thank you." 

This was a rather different experience, but it was nice. Richard smiled, for once he was on the end of having to diffuse a situation and help calm someone else. "Would you like a drink? I know a place close by."

Severin had only wanted to give the flowers, but there wasn't anything wrong with accepting the drink offer. "Sure, you don't have anything else to do here?"

Richard checked over his work space, everything would be fine until later and he did have a later performance. "Yes, my stuff will be fine here until tonight after my final show."

Richard put his jacket on. He normally didn't do this, but it was nice to get out with people sometimes and this man seemed nice. He brought flowers so how bad could he be?

Richard stuck his hand out. "Just so this is formal, Richard Brooke, pleased to meet you."

Severin blushed a little, looking away before taking the offered hand. "Severin Moran. I'm glad you didn't just call security. "


End file.
